Is He?
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: Why is Koko acting ill-tempered whenever I'm talking to Natsume or Ruka or just simply adoring them? My first GA fic. KxS. Told in Sumire's point of view.


**A/N: **This is my first GA oneshot fanfiction. Forgive me if it's not good enough but there's always a first time for everything. :D In addition, I am but a 14-year-old high school student whose first language is not English. Forgive me again for my grammar and sentences. Just read and enjoy!

* * *

**Is He...?**

_by io sono mi-cchi_

**

* * *

**

I, Sumire Shouda, am currently fourteen years old, a middle school student, and the President of the Natsume and Ruka fan club. No one can contradict that or else they'll taste my wrath. About Mikan… since she's Natsume's partner, it can't be helped seeing them together but I still fume whenever she holds his arm or seeing them under the Sakura tree or er… thinking about it makes me go '_Grrr…'_

I observed the class. I know they all idolize Natsume and Ruka but what's this? Koko is actually displeased, especially when I call their names and go near them and treat them like kings. Don't you think he likes them? Sure, he likes them in a friendly way. But does he… is he… _**gay**_?!

I wanted to find out what was happening to him. I observed his every move in class until it was lunch time. I followed him quietly. I was hoping he didn't read my mind or else I'd be dead or something. I kept a 2m-radius distance from him so I wouldn't be that obvious.

He walked and walked until he went in the rest room. I waited for him until I saw Natsume and Ruka pass by. I waved at them but they both gave me a glance and a silent reply. I almost fainted when I saw them. They're so hot!

Oh yeah! I completely forgot my 'mission'. I went to almost every corner of the school to find him (of course that **excludes** the restrooms…). I was exhausted and finally gave up. My stomach loudly protested so I went to the cafeteria. On my way, I was grabbed by not-so-strong arms but enough to keep me from fighting and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. The person pulled me to a dark corner and released me. As soon, as his/her hand uncovered my mouth, I angrily snapped, "What the hell are you trying to do with me? If you're planning to sexually harass me, then erase those kinds of thoughts because I'll make sure you'll never see the light of the day—"

I was supposed to make that person's ears bleed but I stopped when I saw it was my partner and the person I was…hmm… let's say… stalking a while ago. "Koko!" I gasped. "What the hell were you doing?"

He pushed his right hand on the wall and leaned forward, causing me to be pinned on the wall. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "I should be the one asking that. Why are you following me?"

I gulped. I know that I couldn't lie to him. He could see right through my thoughts. I didn't have enough courage mustered to answer. He might punch me or something…

"Don't worry. I won't do anything violent," he said with a small smile. See, he can read my thoughts! Stupid alice of his…

"Okay…" I managed to say, "Just wondering… are you gay or a bisexual?"

Koko's eyes were like two large plates on his head after his head had processed my question. Then, another second passed, he was rolling on the floor, laughing. I wonder what's wrong. Oh, of course! It _is_ something wrong… I have just asked him if he's of the third gender!?

He continued laughing until he noticed he had to breathe. He slowly regained his composure. "Of course not!" he said, stopping from laughing his head out. "Now I know who said that a while ago…" he blurted.

Not minding what he stated, I asked with curiosity, "Then why are you acting so ill-tempered when I do or say something about Natsume and Ruka?"

"Baka…" I heard him whisper.

I was almost going to punch him; until after a split second, he cupped my face and drew it closer until our lips met. His eyes were closed while mine were about to bulge. I was still as a lamp post. It was a short kiss, and I failed to respond because of overflowing shock. "I'm jealous," he simply stated, "and you've been my best friend that I'm too blind and near to notice… I love you." His face drew an obviously big smile and turned to the opposite direction.

I was frozen on my spot. Oh yeah… I should be the one saying those lines. Since he was just about a meter away from me, I ran and grabbed his wrist. With not much force, I pulled him down to meet my lips. This time, we both responded to this short yet sweet kiss. When I broke it off, I said to him, "I am the one who was too blind to notice. And I love you too."

-OWARI-

* * *

Done but here's an **omake** that might ruin/spice up the story:

"Jinno-sensei…" Hotaru Imai managed to say, looking up at the grumpy-looking teacher.

"What do you have there Imai?" he asked with that stone-like expression.

"Pictures. Want to look? They're interesting," Hotaru said with an emotionless voice but still got Jinno-sensei curious.

"May I see them?" he asked.

"Only for 7 rabbits each copy. There are five versions of it, sensei," the young entrepreneur informed. Since his curiosity was already aroused, he bought every copy. He looked at the pictures and saw Koko and Sumire's intense moment. All he did was shout: "What the hell have I just wasted my money on!"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. I know it's a stupid one. Sumire and Koko are quite OOC in my point of view… and Jinno-sensei too. Drop some reviews for some comments, suggestions and violent reactions. I don't mind. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
